


Infinity Times Infinity

by iwearplaids



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: ????????, Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate AU, but like ???? idk what happened here, this was supposed to be a smol drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: He had spent every morning smiling at himself in the mirror, getting dressed, thinking that this is the day. Hoping that it would be.Every morning except one.Everything is blue and now i'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seams.And it's blue.And it's blue.





	Infinity Times Infinity

Bodhi always thought that he must’ve had the most adorable mark on the planet. The black shadow of his soulmate’s palm over his heart. Almost like a promise. Or a reminder. It didn’t matter what it was, Bodhi thought it was the cutest.

He had spent every morning smiling at himself in the mirror, getting dressed, thinking _that this is the day_. Hoping that it would be.

Every morning except one.

* * *

 

Cassian had the most boring mark of all, his entire palm was black, and he would meet his soulmate and shake his hand. It was an awfully boring story to tell. He remembered his mother had had a colourful imprint of lips on her wrist and his father’s lips had always been shiny.

And _he_ got a handshake.

He wouldn’t have been so bitter if he hadn’t spent all his time in the hospital bustling with people with all kinds of marks and all kinds of wonderful stories to tell. But he’d also spent enough time in the hospital to know that having your soulmate alive and healthy was greater than anything else he could’ve wished for.

* * *

 

He’d woken up late because his alarm didn’t go off, so it was really his phone’s fault (and his alarm didn’t go off because he’d forgotten to charge his phone, but Bodhi wasn’t going to mention that to his boss).

Bodhi was an excellent employee, very punctual and very efficient. He knew, come June, he’d be getting that promotion. So, maybe he shouldn’t have been so worried. Maybe he shouldn’t have hurried. And maybe things wouldn’t have turned out so bad. 

Because a worried Bodhi driving at 100 kmph wasn’t very efficient in swerving out of harms way.

* * *

 

It had been dull day for Cassian. But a dull day at the hospital meant a good day. And he was halfway through his cup of coffee when the ER burst into action.

He sighed heavily, _someone must’ve jinxed my dull day._

Cassian saw the patient being rolled in by the paramedics, he didn’t look so good, probably wouldn’t make it. But Cassian had learnt swiftly after being a doctor to never judge the fight of a soul to live. Because no matter how tired the soul was; it always fought.

Before he knew it, Cassian was at the unconscious patient’s side, paying attention to the details being shot off but nor really listening to it. He pulled on a pair of gloves and moved the paramedic aside to give the CPR himself.

His hands felt the man’s (Bodhi’s. Bodhi Rook that’s what the ID had said) chest and he felt orange under his skin. Not the obnoxious orange that was hard to look at, Cassian felt the warm orange bloom on his skin. The one that was happy and promising of love and protection and loyalty. The kind of orange that feels like curling up in a ball of a cold night with a warm cup of cocoa in your hand.

He didn’t dare lift his hands right then, but when he did a fraction of second later, he saw blue waves climbing to cover up the black tattoo of ~~a palm~~ _his palm_ on Bodhi’s chest. The kind of blue that left you wanting more.

For all the complaining he did, Cassian so desperately wanted it to be a dull handshake story now.  

“Cass ?”

He didn’t notice his hands shaking until Jyn held them in her steady ones.

“Let me take care of this one.” She gently pushed him away from the patient _~~his soulmate~~_ ~~who was actively dying who wouldn’t get to love him who wouldn’t get another day who –~~

“No. No. No no no no. He is… I can’t …”

Cassian felt his eyes burn and he blinked away his tears before they could fall. This couldn’t have been happening. ~~He didn’t deserve this.~~

“I _know_.” Jyn looked at him with so much concern and sympathy that he had to look away before he crumbled. “I’ll take care of him.”

He knew she meant. It was a promise, he could hear it in her voice. She’d give her everything to save his soulmate.

His soulmate.

And then Jyn left him standing in the middle of the hospital hallway, all the visitors and patients and few of the staffs with time to spare stared at him. Some watched with sympathy and pain reflected on their face. Most just watched with the kind of interest they give to a TV show.

Jyn left him for 15 minutes and Cassian was still standing at the same spot. Bodhi Rook’s face a permanent resident in his mind. He imagined what colour his eyes would be, how soft his hair would be, how gently he’d hold Cass’ hand.

Jyn left him for 30 minutes and Cassian bought a new cup of coffee. Because that’s what he needed. There was nothing a cup of coffee couldn’t fix.

He held the cup in his hand but didn’t take a sip. The orange glow from his palm held his attention.

Cassian threw the coffee in the closest trash.

Jyn left him for an hour and Cassian was in the washroom in the pediatric ward. He sat on the closed lid of the closet and sobbed into his arms.

He’d never thought of himself as a saint or even a _really_ good person, but there was no way he’d been bad enough to deserve **_this_**.

Jyn found him after 28 minutes, another cup of coffee and two semi breakdowns later. She found him with a light smile on her lips and the promise of a good news in her eyes.

“Told you I would take care of him, didn’t I ?”

Cassian didn’t stand around to hear the rest of what she has to say, he was sprinting down the hallway to the post-operative ward.

* * *

 

Bodhi listened to the obnoxious beeping trying to figure out where he was. He wanted to open his eyes, but he just didn’t have the energy to. He figured there was nothing that he wanted to see _that badly_.

That’s when he became aware of a warm hand wrapped around his, fingers tracing soothing patterns on him palm.

Bodhi must have given a reaction; he isn’t sure, but he thinks he must have lightly squeezed the hand in his palm because the next thing he knew the warm hand was moving away. A chair-scrapping-feet-shuffling moment later the hand returned to his shoulder.

_This_ was something Bodhi wanted to see _very_ badly.

A worried man with soft hair and sad eyes welcomed him to the world of living. When Bodhi raised an eyebrow in question, the man replied with a tentative smile and the familiar warm hand hovering over his heart.

Bodhi really couldn’t help himself when he burst onto laughter because _God! he’d get into a car crash **every day** for this!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youu for reading this fic sadjdvjsd it was a long time coming can't believe it took me This Long to finally write a fic for this fandom ????? but please leave comments i love them !! constructive criticism is always welcomed with open arms


End file.
